


keep your hands to yourself

by orphan_account



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Bottom Zack Fair, Face-Fucking, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Top Cloud Strife, Trans Zack Fair, its brief but ill include it anyways, slight oral fixation, very very slight voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cloud, for the life of him, cannot keep his hands away from Zack.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	keep your hands to yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trans and I use the words cunt and things of that nature for everything below the belt for Zack. Please, if you don't like that don't read. I appreciate y'all stopping by though.

It all starts because Cloud doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself. He’d be fine literally any other time than now if anything he’d welcome it, but they have company. They’re out with Aerith and Tifa sitting down for dinner and Cloud just can’t  _ stop  _ touching him. His deft fingers quickly sliding over his pants pressing into his clit, and leaving just as quick. Zack is gonna  _ kill him. _

The dim lighting in the restaurant is his only saving grace. He knows his face is flushed. If only Cloud would stop. He can’t up the ante with him either. He’s pretty sure the girls would notice if he tried to jack Cloud off. He’d never live it down and they already have enough dirt on them. 

Just before the server arrives to place their order, while the girls are occupied in looking at the man, Cloud unbuttons his pants and quickly slips in his boxers to dive into his sloppy cunt. He’s so wet it’s almost unfair. A tiny surprised moan nearly works its way out of his throat, and he glares at Cloud. He just gets an innocent, doe-eyed look in return. Again, as quick as he came he retreats. A little wetter than he was before and a little more pissed. 

“Cloud.” He utters it low enough for the others not to hear, threatening with his brows bunched, but Cloud just smiles and orders their food.  _ Shithead. _ His cunt aches and it’s all his fault. He can feel his boxers sticking to him with how soaked he is. He hasn’t even thought about buttoning himself up, and Cloud dips right back in once the food arrives. He slips a finger into his cunt, and Zack desperately fights the urge to jerk up into his hand. He then clenches around nothing, his hand already gone. He’s going to soak through his boxers to his pants at this point.

Cloud keeps his arm rested on his thigh now, letting Zack eat his food. Once he’s done, deft fingers find their way into his cunt again and don’t leave. His palm and unrelenting pressure on his clit and a finger stuck inside him, unmoving. His hips tick up into his hand, and his finger reaches just a little bit deeper. He plays it off as just shifting and jumps back into talking with the girls, fighting to keep his voice level when his hips start moving a little of their own accord. 

They split the check and Cloud grinds his palm down, it’s almost enough to make him cum. Removing his hand, he quickly buttons up his pants and pretends like he hasn’t had his hand down them for almost the entire night. They get up to leave, and Zack can feel his thighs and cunt slide together from his slick. He gives Tifa and Aerith his customary bear hugs, but nearly thrusts forward when he accidentally brushes his hips into them. He’s gonna  _ kill Cloud _ .

He’s almost a little thankful they took a car to get there because any sort of vibrations from Cloud’s motorcycle was probably going to overstimulate him to high hell. 

“You’re actually terrible, you know that?” Zack grabs Cloud’s traitorous wrist that hedges towards Zack’s pants again. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“What, I can’t touch my boyfriend? You always do like physical affection.” He’s still playing his innocent look. Zack doesn’t buy it for one second. 

“Just wait until we get home,” Zack says it like it’s a threat, even though Cloud could probably reduce him to a puddle before they get through the front door.

“Sure, big guy.” Cloud smiles, and Zack is just a little worried at the glint in his eye.

—-

Opening the front door Cloud wastes no time in shoving them both into the living room. He splays onto the couch pulling Zack with him. He can’t help but grind down onto Cloud, a small whine building in his throat. “C’mon, sweetheart, can we get this show on the road?” 

Cloud laughs a little, “I like the show where it is just fine.” Zack just grinds down harder, gets a little moan for his troubles too. He pulls Zack in and kisses him, a slow slide. Cloud has his hand playing with the hair at the back of his neck, the other tracing his hip bone. Zack’s got his hands tracing Cloud’s sides, feeling him up. He can feel how hard he is under him and moves his hips in slow, harsh circles.

Cloud’s own hips stutter up into his, and that’s when Cloud slowly shoves him to the floor. He’s kicking off his pants, freeing his cock. He shifts his legs apart to make room for Zack. 

“You want me to suck your dick after all you’ve put me through?” Zack gets closer nonetheless, and sets his arms on top of Cloud’s thighs.”Me? Your one and only?” He’s just being a little dramatic.

“Well, yeah. Why do you think I took my pants off.” Cloud is so lucky Zack loves him. “Plus, you like having your mouth full.” His face feels a little hotter and his hips jerk forward, he’s unbelievably wet. It’s almost embarrassing. 

He licks up his dick and feels Cloud’s hand thread into his hair, pulling him down. He gives himself a second to adjust on his dick and snakes his own hand down his pants. Grinding down onto his palm, he slips two fingers in his cunt. Desperately, he grinds against his fingers, and it’s enough to get him to moan around Cloud’s dick. The heavy weight on his tongue absolutely delicious. 

Cloud threads his fingers a little more securely, and slowly starts guiding his head up and down. Zack thrusts into his hand with a little more fervor. His cock sliding to the back of his throat making both of them moan. He knows he’s drooling around his cock, and his eyes are watering too. It just feels so  _ good  _ to have something in his mouth. He’s soaked, he half expects to start dripping. 

Cloud starts jerking his hips up into his face and pulling down. The wet slide of his cock making Cloud groan, and press Zack onto his cock. He moves in small little circles, and comes down his throat. He let’s go of Zack and grins down at him when he pulls off. 

Everything is suddenly not enough. There’s not enough stimulation for him to cum any longer. He finds he misses his cock down his throat immediately. He lets out a pitiful whine when he can’t seem to reach his peak when it’s  _ right there _ . 

“C’mere, switch positions.” Zack almost doesn’t want to move with his fingers deep in his dripping cunt. Any stimulation is better than none.

“Sir, yes sir.” Zack makes a two-fingered salute with his other hand. He sadly parts with his fingers. Cloud bullies his way between his legs and quickly sets his thighs on his shoulders. Zack clenches around nothing when he feels Cloud’s breath on his cunt. He wants to come so  _ badly. _ It’s a little unfair Cloud has already done so. 

Cloud latches onto his clit and sucks. Zack can’t help the needy whimper that gets punched out of him. He involuntarily jerks his hips into Cloud’s face, forcing him into his slick cunt. Cloud licks and sucks like it’s his last meal, and before he can get a warning out, Zack cums. His thighs lock Cloud into place and his hips give little aborted stutters. It’s so  _ good _ . Cloud slips two fingers in and slowly begins to thrust and tongue in his hole. Zack feels more than hears Cloud moan into his pussy, and suck at his clit even harder. 

Zack grabs Cloud’s head and begins to push him harder into his slick cunt. Cloud moans again and Zack shivers at the feel. He’s a little slower now, just to be mindful of overstimulation to the point of pain, but he isn’t stopping. Cloud’s other hand that isn’t buried in his cunt is rubbing Zack’s hip. It’s nice. 

Cloud speeds up his fingers, thrusting in and out of him fast enough that it sounds  _ filthy.  _ Zack can feel another orgasm coming on almost embarrassingly fast. He knows he’s dripping and making a mess of the couch. He almost feels a little bad until Cloud presses down a little lower and thrusts his tongue into his hole. His fingers go back to his clit. Zack’s thighs tense and lock Cloud where he is. With a whimpering moan, he comes again, his hand now weakly trying to push Cloud away from his pulsating cunt. Cloud doesn’t move since his thighs have kept him trapped, and also that Cloud seems to enjoy lapping up all the slick that leaks out of him. 

He’s distantly aware that he’s drooling a little, and that just makes him miss the pressure of Cloud’s dick. Again, Cloud doesn’t stop. He’s just mindful of how sensitive he is. Cloud looks up at him and pulls off for just a moment. His face is covered in his slick and his lips are red and look kiss swollen. He licks a long stripe on his pussy, looking pleased as can be. It makes Zack shiver. 

Cloud ducks back down with increased fervor. Zack clumsily grabs for the hand at his hips and brings it to his mouth, sucking on Cloud’s fingers. He feels Cloud groan on his clit; he’s so sensitive it makes his hips jerk and his thighs pull Cloud closer. He nears his third orgasm, and altogether it’s too much. Cloud pulls his fingers back once he hears Zack try to speak. He’s sobbing before he can get the words out. Cute stuttering moans that follow the same stutter as his hips.

“Please, it’s too  _ much.” _ Zack writhes and sobs. Tears gather in the corner of his eyes and fall down his cheeks. “ _ Please.” _ A needy sob works its way out of his throat even as he fucks himself on Cloud’s tongue. Cloud keeps going and Zack weakly tries to push his head away but his stuttering hips pull him back anyways. Not like his pushing was doing much. He feels like jelly. 

Cloud sucks on his clit again, and faster than before he thrusts three fingers in and out of his sloppy cunt. “C-Cloud, I’m going to…” he lets out a long keen, and doesn’t finish his sentence. Cloud’s pace is unrelenting, and before he can warn him again, he cums so hard he sees stars. Belatedly, Zack realizes he’s just squirted all over Cloud. His mouth and neck are covered in his cum, and Zack’s face heats to the tip of his ears. 

“I… uhhh… didn’t expect that to happen.” Zack laughs tiredly. Cloud just wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and forearm. His face is still slick. Licks his lips too.

“I mean, it was kinda the whole point of tonight.” Cloud returns, deadpan. Zack removes his shaking thighs from Cloud’s shoulders and huffs. He hauls Cloud forward and smacks a kiss onto his lips.

“You know I’m going to get you back right?” 

“I’m counting on it.” Cloud kisses him back, and he tastes himself on his tongue. Zack knows he can’t go another round, but Cloud shifts, and suddenly his dick is laying on his pelvis. He reevaluates. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write some zack trans indulgence and here we are
> 
> forgive if it feels clunky ive never written porn before lmao


End file.
